The ends of superconducting cables require devices by means of which current and voltage make the transition from the low temperature of the cable to ambient temperature.
In this regard, a problem arises when the conductor of the superconducting cable, which conductor is arranged inside a cryostat in such a way that it can move freely in the longitudinal direction, contracts during the cooling process to the temperature at which the superconducting material makes the transition to the superconducting state and also when the cable warms up to ambient temperature, and the conductor expands during this process.
EP 1 283 576 A1 describes a terminal structure for a superconducting cable, in which the end of the conductor of the superconducting cable opens in an electrically conductive bushing, which is rigidly connected by a pipe section with the conductor inside the terminal structure.